Twin Flame
by mick3y92
Summary: Korra wakes up under a pile of rubble. There are fires throughout the building and the factory is about to collapse but Korra can't leave yet. "Asami! Asami where are you!" Korra screams. If anything has happened to her there will be hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: As soon as Kuvira's Gambit ended this idea popped into my head. It was supposed to be a one shot but it kind of got away from me so the next upload will be the last. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. Hope to hear from you again when I post the finally installment.**

* * *

><p>Korra woke up in a daze under a pile of rubble. Her ears where ringing and she could hear faint sounds of brick and glass falling to the floor. It sunk in where she was and what had just happened. Kuvira had used her spirit weapon to blow up the factor they were hiding in.<p>

She tried to get up but her legs were pinned down by a fallen metal beam and heavy brick. Quickly she used her earth bending to remove the rocks from on top of her. Crawling out of the small space where her body was thrown, she scanned the wreckage. There was smoke and fire everywhere.

Coughing and holding her side, she looked down at herself to see blood soaking into her usual bright blue water tribe furs.

"I have to find a way out of here." She thought.

Finally it hit her. Her friends were probably pinned under the rubble just like she had been moments ago. Or worse. Franticly she searched the destroyed building for any sign of life.

"Asami! Bolin! Anybody!" Korra screamed, chocking on the thick smoke she inhaled with every breath.

The building was still coming down around her, she needed to find everyone and fast before it completely collapsed. To her left she hears more than sees someone moving. Running towards the pile of rocks she swiftly bends it out of the way to find Bumi and Opal.

"Are you guys okay?" Korra asks.

"We're fine." Opal says, getting up slowly.

She and Bumi used their air bending to cushion the falling rocks so they wouldn't be crushed to death but they couldn't bend properly to get themselves completely from underneath it.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Bolin?" Opal fires off.

"I don't know yet. We have to keep searching. You and Bumi split up we need to find them fast, this whole place is about to come down." Korra says and quickly goes off to find the others.

Running in separate directions they each start to search for others. Bumi finds the other airbenders already out of the rubble thanks to Tenzin, Mako and Jinora, while Opal finds Bolin and her family.

"Asami! Asami where are you!" Korra screams.

Frantically she picks up half of the roof that had collapsed in on the factory after the explosion, and throws it into the river. This sudden upheaval makes the rest of the building unstable and it begins to shift drastically.

"The building is coming down we have to get out of here!" Mako yells, helping Varrick and Zhu li stand up.

"No, not without Asami!" Korra roars.

"Korra if we stay here any longer we'll all in up under brick and mortar again." Suyin says slowly, her wounds clearly causing her trouble.

"I'm not leaving here without her! Tenzin, Opal you guys guide the airbenders out of here. Bolin, Wei and Wing you can create a path so you and the wounded can walk out of here. I'm going to keep looking for Asami." Korra demanded.

"No, I'm staying to help." Mako said.

"No, you are not. There are too many wounded who can barely move you need to help carry them out. I'll be fine. All of you go, you're wasting time." Korra yelled before running off to continue her search for Asami.

She had been searching for Asami for about 3 minutes before she heard the beams starting to give way. She had to find her now or she might never see her again. Fighting through the pain in her still bleeding leg and whipping away her tears, Korra tripped and fell to the ground.

Pushing herself up she saw a pale arm sticking out from beneath what used to be the metal door to the room. Rushing over as quickly as she could, she throw the door off of Asami.

"Asami! Asami wake up!" Korra called out to her, but the non-bender didn't move.

"No, no no. Asami please wake up. Please" Korra cried, pulling Asami gently into her lap.

Asami lay lifeless on the avatar's legs. Her head was bleeding from a gash she received from the broken glass that was thrown about the room for the blast. Korra carefully picked Asami up in her held her close.

"Please be okay!" she said softly and began running towards to gaping hole in the building where Kuvira's weapon ripped through. The building finally began to give way, make the mounds of rubble slide towards Korra and Asami. Korra picked up her pace jumping over metal beams and piles of rock. When she reached the edge of the building she jumped out into the air heading for the ocean beneath them.

She gripped Asami tightly hoping she wasn't causing more damage and braced for impact. She couldn't properly bend the water while still holding a lifeless Asami in her arms, so she turned in midair having her body take the brunt of the force from hitting the water. Quickly she bent the water around her and Asami allowing them to breathe while she swam to safety, avoiding the falling bricks crashing into the water above them.

Once on shore, she gently laid Asami down to look her over. Asami still wasn't moving. Korra bent the water from the ocean and tied to heal Asami. Sea water was not a first choice when it came to healing but it was all she had at her disposal and she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

"Asami, you have to get up. Please, you can't leave me." Korra cried.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Korra had finally told herself that she would tell Asami how she felt. She was ready to admit her feelings of love to her best friend. They were supposed to go out on their first date. They were supposed to share their first kiss, fall in love, and spend their lives together, but instead Korra's healing her with subpar water hoping to keep Asami alive.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled rushing down from the street to her side.

"She won't wake up!" Korra said hysterically.

"Oh, no." Suyin chimed in.

Bolin and the others had all been searching for Korra since the building came down. Kai had seen Korra from above and directed everyone towards her.

"I can barely feel her energy moving. And this water isn't helping. I need spirit water!" Korra screamed.

"Korra we have to get out of here Kuvira is coming this way with her mecha suit." Mako said.

"We'll take her back to Air Temple Island. Kya should be able to heal her there." Opal said moving in to take Asami out of the avatar's hands.

"Don't touch her!" Korra screeched.

Korra didn't see the shocked reactions from her friends. The only face she was transfixed on was Asami's. She looked beautiful, even in her broken state. Korra couldn't imagine life without her. What if she handed Asami over to them and she didn't make it. Korra would be devastated.

"Korra, I know how much you care about Asami," Suyin said slowly, "but if you want her to get better you need to let us take her to the island."

"Please Korra, you know we will do everything in our power to protect her." Tenzin added.

"Protect her! You all were going to leave her in there!" Korra shouted.

"You told us to leave Korra! Don't act like we don't care about Asami." Mako said angrily.

Korra angrily faced Mako and threw a fireball at him making him fall in the sand.

"You have no right to say you care about Asami!" Korra seethed.

"Stop this!" Jinora intervened.

"Korra, let me take Asami back to the island. It's not safe for her out here. We are in the middle of a war zone." Jinora pleaded.

Korra looked away from Jinora's eyes and down to the closed ones in her lap. Slowly, Korra leaned down to kiss Asami on her cheek.

"Jinora will keep you safe until I return, so please get better for me. I love you." Korra whispered in Asami's ear hoping they somehow got through to her.

Korra got up and allowed Jinora and Kai to take Asami. She watched as they fly off towards Air Temple Island with her in their arms. Seeing Asami's lifeless body being carried away caused Korra to swell with emotion. Her eyes began to glow bright white and her hair floated upwards towards the sky. The land beneath their feet started to shake and burn. Everyone still surrounding Korra backed up towards the street where they'd come from.

Korra started moving her arms in different form of bending she'd never used before, entranced by the avatar state. Levitating off the shore, she quickly picked up sand, rocks and any earth she could reach around her, melting them all into one.

"Is- is she?"

"Lava bending!" Bolin said in awe.

Korra moved the molten rock smoothly as if she'd done it for years and began molding it around her.

"What is she doing?" Wei asked.

"It looks like she's making a lava suit or something." Mako chimed in.

"No, she's making a dragon!" Bumi yelled.

"How is that even possible?" Mako asked slack jawed.

"My father once did something similar, when fighting in the Northern water tribe. He created what many people said looked like a giant penguin monster that destroyed the fire nation's army." Tenzin added.

The avatar state had taken hold and the only words Korra spoke before taking off towards Kuvira's death machine were-

"I will end her."

Korra flew off in her lava made dragon swiftly finding Kuvira and her army.

"What the hell is that?" One of the soldiers' asked as the 50 foot dragon came into sight.

Before anyone could respond Korra blew her fire breath down on the soldiers effectively whipping out the fleet. Kuvira, hearing the screams of her men, began turning the mecha suit around but was tossed to the ground by the brute force of Korra's dragon colliding into her.

Kuvira gets the wind knocked out of her as she and the suit crash to the ground. There are small fires and exposed sparking wires all throughout the command center. The men who can still move are hurriedly tried to put out the fires but Korra is blasting the machine with fire and lava.

Kuvira stands up breathing heavily. The heat in the 20 ton suit has begun to rise from the intense fire from Korra's attack. Kuvira metal bends towards the controls and locks herself in place. She throws a punch at the lava dragon which sends Korra spiraling to the ground.

No longer under a constant attack Kuvira tried to get the suit to stand up but it won't move.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kuvira shouts to know one in particular.

"The Avatar melted the right leg off of the suit and the left one took server damage from the fall." Kuvira's aid informs her.

"Ugh. I will not lose to this woman!" Kuvira screams.

Although the mecha suit may not be able to walk anymore, it still has the spirit canon. Kuvira turns over and begins to fire up the canon, aiming it at the flying dragon coming towards them but Korra dives right before the weapon is fired. Kuvira has no time to recharge the weapon before the dragon is ripping the canon right off the mecha suit.

Korra throws the canon into the air and sends her strongest fire breath towards it, causing it to explode over the city.

"No." Kuvira says almost silently, as she watches the canon begin to fall from the sky in tiny pieces.

She thinks it's over. The avatar has destroyed her suit and decimated her army. Her plans to retake Republic City and complete her Earth Empire have been defeated, but the avatar hasn't stopped yet.

Korra uses the dragon to rip open the suit and drops inside. Korra stands before, Kuvira no longer encased in lava but still glowing in the avatar state and rips Kuvira out of the metal holds she used to lock herself into the controls.

"You will pay for what you have done." Korra says in a booming distorted voice.

The usual stoic expression Kuvira wears has morphed into one of pure terror. Korra throws Kuvira out of the suit and sends her crashing to the ground outside. Kuvira slides twenty feet before crashing into a wall of a building.

Korra airbends out of the suit and flies over to Kuvira, who is desperately trying to sit it.

"You're reign of terror is over. You will never hurt anyone again." Korra says, her normal voice coming back.

Korra raises her arm, her hand now circled by intense flames. The last thing Kuvira sees are the bright blue flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay so when I first posted this fic I had a whole different idea of how I was going to end it but that was before I saw the finale. It's not exactly the same but I did keep some parts that I liked. The ideas kept changing and I kind of ended up in a place I didn't expect but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Opal along with the other air benders, have been searching the skies for Korra and other survivors since they saw her take down the giant mecha suit. The fight had been like something out of a mover. Opal had never seen something so dangerously breathtaking. The way Korra maneuvered the lava dragon was as if it was an extension of herself. It reminded her of Kuvira when they were practicing for their dance recital back home, way before any of this had happened.<p>

Memories of the past brought up conflicting emotions for the air bender. Opal had loved Kuvira once. She was the only other woman in her home aside from her mother. Kuvira became something akin to an older sister for Opal. That's why she hated what Kuvira was doing. She felt betrayed. How could someone who had been there for her first heartbreak, the first person she'd confined to about her new powers become this monster.

Opal was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Korra airbending out of the collapsed mecha suit. Korra was still glowing in the avatar state, which confused Opal. Since the weapon was destroyed she didn't understand why Korra hadn't returned to normal, and then she saw where Korra was headed.

Opal started to slowly descend closer to Korra and Kuvira when she saw Korra begin to raise her hand.

"NO! Korra, Don't!" Opal screamed.

Opal doubled her air bending to hurry down to the scene playing out before her. Korra, still enraged from the avatar state, was about to kill Kuvira with her fire bending. Opal figured talking to the avatar when she was like this wasn't going to stop her, so she did the only thing she could do. She pushed Kuvira out of the line of fire.

Opal used all the power she could to get down to Korra and Kuvira so she was unable to stop herself from crashing to the ground. In pain and fairly dizzy, Opal got up and looked over towards Kuvira who was out cold. The impact from Opal's unplanned rescue caused her to slam into the ground, effectively knocking her out.

Opal looked over to the spot where Kuvira had been half sitting to see Korra. The glow in her eyes was dimming until her nature ocean blues held residence in her eyes again.

"Opal are you okay?" Korra asked as she ran over to the woman.

"I'm fine Korra." Opal said slightly swaying on her feet.

"Why would you do that? I could have killed you!" Korra yelled.

"I couldn't let you do this Korra. I know you're upset but you wouldn't be the same if you- if you"

"I know. Thank you." Korra interrupted.

"I never planned on killing her, but seeing Asami like that. I just sort of lost it. I couldn't control myself." Korra explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Go to her. She's probably in the healing room on Air Temple Island. I'll take care of Kuvira." Opal said.

"Alright give me a minute first." Korra said and ran off towards the fallen mecha suit.

Ten minutes later Korra returned with makeshift handcuffs made from the platinum suit. Korra couldn't truly bend it but she used her fire bending to shape them as much as she could.

"I know she's unconscious, but she's dangerous. I can't feel safe if I leave you here with her without some sort of protection. Put these around her wrist and ankles. In case she wakes up she won't be able to do much bending." Korra said handing the handcuffs over to Opal.

With that Korra took off towards Air Temle Island, hoping she wouldn't be met with bad news.

/

"I'm trying everything I can but she's pretty badly hurt. I don't know if this is going to be enough to save her." Kya said softly to Jinora.

"You have to save her Aunt Kya. We can't lose Asami and Korra." Jinora said.

"What do you mean lose her and Korra?" Kya asked confused.

"You didn't see Korra like we did. She looked so broken and full of hate when Asami wouldn't wake up." Jinora replied.

"Yeah. I mean I've seen Korra get mad before but this was crazy. She didn't even want Opal to touch her. I thought she was going to start fire bending at everyone if they got any closer." Kai added.

"I think if Korra loses her, she might never be the same." Jinora chimed in.

Kya understood. She had seen the subtle changes in Korra and Asami's relationship. She might not have been around them that often but when she was the signs were clear. Kya thought highly of Asami. She had grown into a great woman over the past three years but she was still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her.

With the firm nod Kya doubled her effects to bring life back into the hurt woman before her.

Time seemed to stand still on Air Temple Island. Kya had been healing Asami for the better part of an hour now with little sign of improvement. She slightly saw the energy in Asami's body moving more freely but it wasn't enough for the girl to wake up.

"Aunt Kya you should rest." Jinora said, touching her shoulder.

Kya shook her head, "I will in a bit but I just started to get her energy to flow better."

Jinora watched on with sad eyes as she saw how distressed her aunt had become.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about Korra." Jinora whispered but Kya still heard her.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did or didn't. I want to save Asami. She's become like family. Even if I didn't know how Korra felt about her, I would still be here doing the same thing to keep her going." Kya spoke.

"Go check on the other injured, try to help them as best you can. I'll be fine here." Kya said.

Air benders had been bringing back fallen soldiers from Kuvira's army. After Korra took out the fleet with her fire breath the air benders knew there would be survivors who needed to be tended too. Even if they were creating a war the loss of life is not something they could watch if they had the means to stop it. Bumi gathered water bending soldiers from the united forces to help heal Kuvira's soldiers. Air Temple Island was a mad house.

An unexpected gust of wind blew open the windows in the healing room where Kya was trying to heal Asami. Moments later cheers rang out in the rooms further off down the hall. Kya wanted to get up to see what the sudden burst of emotion was but she knew the sound of victorious soldiers when she heard it.

"Asami, do you hear that? Korra must have defeated Kuvira." Kya said to the unconscious woman lying in the spirit water.

Seconds later Korra came rushing into the room.

"Is she okay?" Korra yelled, forgoing her usual greetings to the water bender.

Shocked at the sudden intrusion Kya stopped water bending and turned towards Korra. She wanted to say Asami was fine but she couldn't lie. She had barely been able to get her energy circulating again.

The silence made Korra's heart stop. While she was out fight to save the city Asami and been here fighting for her life. And now she was-

"Oh my Spirits, I'm sorry Korra. She's not dead." Kya said realizing her silence was not the best response in this situation.

"So is she…going to be okay?" Korra asked slowly walking towards the non-bender.

Korra sat down next to the healing pool that Asami was submerged in. Korra grazed her fingers over Asami's forehead. The gash that was there had been completely healed. If Korra hadn't seen how deep the cut was herself she wouldn't have believe it even happened.

"I don't know. I've been healing her for slightly more than an hour by now, but her energy is still really low." Kya stated.

"You're tired. Go get something to eat, I'll take over for now." Korra said never turning her face away from Asami.

"Korra you can't. You just came back from fighting there is no way your body can handle much more." Kya said walking towards the avatar.

"I'm fine." Korra said harshly.

"You're not fine. Look at yourself! You're out of breath, sweating like crazy and you're bleeding all over the- Korra your leg is bleeding." Kya said shocked, only now seeing the severe injuries Korra must have sustained from the fight.

"I almost forgot I got hurt in the factory explosion." Korra said softly.

Kya quickly bent water out of the healing pool and over Korra's bleeding leg.

"What are you doing! Asami needs to be healed not me!" Korra shouted.

"Korra you need help too. I know you want to help Asami but you can't if you pass out from blood loss." Kya said forcefully.

Kya ignored the Avatar's glare and continued to heal her leg. In a matter of minutes Kya was done and Korra stood up.

"That actually feels a lot better now." Korra said flexing her leg.

"I'm glad I could be of some help." Kya said taking her eyes of Korra and looking towards Asami.

"I know you did you're best." Korra said following Kya's eyesight.

"Seriously now, go get some food. I'm better now, you made sure of that. I can handle this in here." Korra said.

Kya didn't want to leave Korra alone with Asami. She may have healed Korra's leg but Korra was far from fine. She was exhausted, Kya could feel if when she healed her. Healing may not look like it but it's a draining task to preform even when the healer is perfectly healthy. Having Korra try to heal Asami in her state wasn't going to help either girl.

"Korra I know you want to heal Asami but please wait for me to come back. I'll eat quickly and resume the healing." Kya pleaded.

Korra nodded her head and went to sit back next to Asami, "Okay, but I won't leave her."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Kya said before leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind her.

Korra turn back towards Asami. If she didn't know Asami was hurt she would have thought Asami was just floating in the way peacefully.

"Do you remember the first time I came over to the Sato mansion? You, Bolin and Mako were swimming in your indoor pool. I dreaded the thought of hanging out with you. I figured you would be the kind of girl to spend all her time shopping and going on spa dates." Korra whispered.

"I was pleasantly surprised when you brought us the race track. I had no idea you could drive like that. It was such a rush flying down the track like that. It's kind of similar to how you make feel anytime you hold my hand or stare at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. I've never felt that before. It's pretty amazing." Korra said smiling.

"Asami, if you can hear me please wake up." Korra lamented.

Asami didn't move and that only made Korra cry harder.

"I can't do this!" Korra wailed.

Watching her friend's life slowly deplete was killing Korra more than any attack on her life ever did. She would rather take the feeling of the poison Zaheer forced in her veins over the gut-wrenching pain she felt now. If Asami died it would be her fault. She was the one who came up with the idea to kidnap Baatar Jr. She couldn't protect Asami when Kuvira aimed that weapon at the factory. If Asami didn't make it, Korra would never forgive herself.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this Kya but I have to try something." Korra said aloud.

Korra took off her blood soaked pants and shirt, leaving her in thigh length boxes and a sports bar. She threw the clothes to the side and slowly got into the healing pool with Asami. She wasn't sure if what we was going do was would actually work. It wasn't a well thought out plan but Korra was always better at taking action. She gently wrapped her arms around Asami's body and held her as tight as could without causing her harm.

"I know you're still in there Asami, please come back to me." Korra said before entering the avatar state.

The spirit water began to slightly glow from Korra's transformation then the dull light turned into a piercing blue. Korra began to bend the water around her and Asami. The avatar state amplified Korra's healing abilities just like she hoped it would.

Kya had finished eating and was walking with Tenzin and Jinora back towards the healing room. While eating she had explain to Tenzin about the lack of progress Asami had shown in the pass hour. He understand that there was only so much Kya could do with her healing to help Asami. When Jinora was trapped in the spirit world for a week Kya did everything she could to keep her energy flowing and he believes that, along with the strength of his little girl, kept her alive.

"What is that light?" Jinora asked when they turned the corner. The entire hallway was a bright blue.

"It looks like it's coming from the healing room." Tenzin said.

"Korra" Kya holler and ran towards the bright light.

The three benders ran into the room to see Korra and Asami now floating in the air with the spirit water surrounding everything but their heads.

"What is she doing?" Jinora asked.

"I think she's trying to use the avatar state to heal Asami." Kya said

"Could this hurt Asami?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this type of reaction when healing someone. Anything could happen when the avatar is involved." Kya said, thoroughly scared for both girls.

The light in the room started to get brighter. In the refracting water Kya could see that Korra wasn't the only person glowing anymore. Slowly the glow that usually only the avatar could emit was pouring out of Korra and Asami. Their entire bodies turned blue, just like Aang when he was fighting the fire lord.

"Can we stop this?" Tenzin asked worry lacing his tone.

"I don't think that we can. It might only do more harm than good." Kya chimed in.

Asami's body began to shake in Korra's arms and her eyes flew open. Asami gasped from the surge of energy flowing through her body. Her mouth was agape if what looked like a silent scream as white light beamed out of her mouth. Slowly both girls began to regain their normal color and drifted back down to the floor.

Once their feet touched the ground the water surrounding them crashed to the ground and Asami fell limp in Korra's arms. Tenzin and Kya rushed to their side and gently help the girls to the floor.

"Korra are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

Korra was lightheaded and her vision was blurry. She could see figures moving in front of her but couldn't make out who it was.

"Spirits Korra. I never should have left you here by yourself." Kya said looking over the two girls.

"Come on we have to get them to a bed." Tenzin said.

He was trying to untangle Asami from Korra's arm when she finally spoke up.

"Wait." Korra said, her voice raspy.

"Korra, oh thank the spirits." Tenzin said.

Korra's vison was coming back to her and she could now see Tenzin, Kya and Jinora standing over her with worried expressions. Korra was about to say something when she felt a hand on her arm grip her tightly.

Korra looked down to see Asami's head lying on her chest and her eyes open.

"Asami!" Korra said gleefully.

Tenzin, Kya and Jinora looked on with similar happy expressions.

Asami couldn't speak yet. The energy that was just coursing through her body was so intense she still couldn't get her bearings. The only thing Asami could make out was Korra's energy. It was weird. She couldn't actually see Korra but she could see the aura of her and Raava. It looked like their energy and hers were tangled together somehow.

"Ko- Korra?" Asami said, her voice hoarse.

"Yes, Sami. I'm right here." Korra said wrapping her arms around her more.

Asami's vision returned and she could finally see Korra normally. Slowly she tilted her head up to look at Korra properly.

"What happened?" Asami asked.

"That's something I think we all want to know." Kya said looking down at the two girls.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain it. You were hurt after Kuvira used her spirit weapon to blow up the factory. You weren't healing properly so I figured I could help if I used the avatar state to jump start your energy again. But that's when it gets weird. I remember being in the sky surrounded by galaxies and you sort of…floating there." Korra said.

Asami nodded her head. It was foggy but she reminds something similar.

"I rushed over to take you back with me but you wouldn't move. I think I found you in the spirit world but you were slowly disappearing so I infused some of my spiritual energy with yours." Korra finished.

"You can do that?" Jinora asked, shocked.

"I guess so. I didn't even know it was possible. I honestly didn't even know what I was doing; I just knew I couldn't leave her there." Korra answered.

"Is that why I can see you and Raava's aura attached to mine?" Asami questioned.

"Wait, what?" Korra said making eye contact with Asami again.

"When I first opened my eyes I couldn't see anything but our energy. I couldn't see you like I do now, but I knew it was you. I saw Raava and you, but it looked like your energy was flowing towards me." Asami explained.

"I guess so." Korra said still not completely understanding what she had just done.

"We're all happy you girls are alright but you've been through a lot today. I think it would be best if you both got some rest." Tenzin said.

They both nodded and let Kya and Tenzin help them up. Tenzin was about to take Korra to her room when Kya spoke up.

"Tenzin, I think it would be best if they both slept in the same room. We can just put another bed in Asami's room for Korra." Kya said, which made both girl happy.

Tenzin agreed and helped to Korra to Asami's room and went in search of another bed. Korra was sitting next to Asami on her bed while she laid down facing the ceiling.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Korra said leaning over into Asami's view.

"Thank you for saving me, Korra," Asami replied, "Both times."

"Wait how did you know I got you out of the factory?" Korra asked.

"I could hear you. I felt like I had been floating in space for the longest time but I could faintly hear you talking to me." Asami said.

Korra blushed. She had hoped Asami could hear her but she remembered many of the things she said when she thought they girl was unconscious. Even after risking her, life time and time again just thinking about telling Asami how she felt made her anxious.

"Asami, I need to tell you something." Korra said taking a deep breath.

Asami slowly sat up in the bed and faced Korra.

"I felt horrible when I thought I might lose you today. I actually did some pretty crazy things. I screamed at Opal, fire bent at Mako, made a lava dragon to take down that giant mecha suit and almost killed Kuvira." Korra rushed out.

Asami was taken aback by the last statement but didn't want to interrupt Korra so she let her continue.

"I think I've realized that, how I feel about you isn't like what I feel for everyone else. I –I love you. I know it's not usual for a girl to love another girl but I'm in love with you and I can't kept this to myself anymore. If I'd lost you today and never got to tell you how I feel I might-"

Korra was cut off by a pair of soft lips touching hers. After the initial shock wore off Korra closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She never could have expected to get this reaction from Asami but in that moment all she could think about was the pure bliss she felt deep in her soul.

Asami was the first to break the kiss. She pulled back and saw Korra with her eyes still closed. Slowly Korra's eyes flickered open and Asami smiled.

"I have been waiting for so long to hear you say that."

Korra beamed at the response. Even though they had just been kissing actually hearing Asami admit she had the same feelings for her out loud eased her mind.

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago but I wasn't sure how you felt and it never seemed like the right time. It was always one attack after the other and I didn't want to make any more waves." Asami said lowly.

Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah, we've barely had time to catch our breath." Korra agreed.

"After everything we've been through. I could really use a vacation." Asami said.

Korra peaked up and brought her hand to Asami's chin and tilted her face towards hers.

"Okay, let's go. Just the two of us. We can go anywhere you want, we deserve it after all." Korra stated.

"Seriously? Well I've always wanted to visit the spirt world", Asami paused,"I guess I sort of did though."

Korra laughed, "I promise the spirit world has a lot more to offer than just empty space. It sounds perfect."

It was about a week before Asami and Korra made it to the southern spirit portal. Surprisingly enough Varrick took everyone there on his ship and proposed to Zhu Li. They had the wedding after they docked the ship. Apparently Varrick had planned for Zhu Li to say yes because he made all of the preparations before they made it to port.

After the wedding Asami and Korra went to grab there already packed bags. They said their goodbyes and headed for the spirit portal.

"I'm really happy for Varrick. I've never seen him like that before." Asami said.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see them get married." Korra added.

Asami and Korra and finally made it to the clearing where the spirit portal united the material world and the spirit world. Asami stared at the beautiful colors dancing in the sky with awe.

"Ahem." Korra cleared her throat to get Asami's attention.

"I -uh I made you something." Korra said and handed Asami and pouch.

Confused by Korra's sudden awkwardness but intrigued by the gift Asami took the pouch from Korra's hands and opened it. Asami's eyes widened when she saw what Korra had made for her.

"Korra, is this?"

"I've know how I felt about you for some time now. I love you and I don't want to waste any more time not being with you. I know our spirits are already intertwined but I was hoping you would take my hand I marriage too?" Korra said gazing into Asami's jade green eyes.

Asami had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes!" Asami shouted grabbing Korra's face in her hands and kissing her.

Korra placed the betrothal necklace around Asami's neck and grabbed her hand. She couldn't wait for Asami to see the spirit world. If they spirit world changed to mimic the avatar's emotions, this was going to be one breathtaking vacation.


End file.
